charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Vera and Marisol Vera
The relationship between witches, Maggie Vera and Marisol Vera. History Early Life Maggie is Marisol's youngest daughter born to her ex-lover Dexter Vaughn, but was lead to believe that her half-sister's father, Ray, was her biological father instead. Some time after her birth, her mother would go on to bind her powers, allowing her to live a normal life just like her sisters. When she was five years old, Ray walked out on Marisol just after Maggie's birthday and has barely been in contact with her or Mel since. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Marisol gives a speech saying for Maggie and her older sister how the two are special young women. The two sisters ignore what she said and just think it is her usual self and leave the house to go out. Later that night, girls gets a message from their mom, telling them to come home. Mel picks up her sister from the party. Maggie and Mel come home to find their mother dead. Within three months, Maggie is so desperate to join her sorority. She considered the death of her mother an accident, which is why quarreled with Mel, who doesn't believe in a tragic accident. Because of quarrels with sister Maggie decides to finally move out of the house, but Macy appears on the threshold of their home. For two days Maggie faces several things: discovers the existence of her new sister, all three girls accept their powers and the fate of the witches, and finally learn that Marisol's death was not an accident. She also watches family videos with her sisters to remember what her mother was like. After destroying Taydeus, Mel finds the Spirit Board and Charmed Ones take it out and try to see if it works, right away wanting to try to contact with their mother, asking if she is there. It straightaway responds by saying not to trust their new whitelighter Harry Greenwood. Let This Mother Out Maggie lets her new sister live in Marisol's room, but still doesn't want Macy to move things around in that room. She also has conflicting feelings: she, like Mel, wants to see her mother again, but she also agrees with Macy that it can be dangerous. When the spell succeeds, and her mother returns to the world of the living, Maggie is incredibly happy about it. Unfortunately, she has to face the cruel truth that they didn't return her mother, but the impostor demon. She makes sure of this when understands that she can't seem to read her. After destroying the demon, Maggie feels devastated that she has not received the desired reunion with her real mother. Later, she and Mel making the room for Macy and they promise to help her find the answers as to why their mother gave her up, wishing their mother had not given her up. Sweet Tooth Maggie searches the house for ingredients for the protection spell, and seeing her Marisol's supplies, she wonders how they didn't realize their mother was a witch before. Exorcise Your Demons Maggie and her sisters try to save Angela Wu with a mother's spell, trusting Marisol's judgment. Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell Maggie continues her mother's Christmas traditions. Keep Calm and Harry On At the end of the episode, Macy learns that she and Maggie are full sisters while Mel is the real half-sister. Witch Perfect Macy reveals to Maggie that she and her share the same father. A few days later, Maggie and Macy learn that Macy was resurrected from the dead by their parents as they read their letters. You're Dead to Me '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Trivia *In Pilot, Maggie blames herself for the fact that, on the day of the death of her mother, she ignored her message and didn't go home right away. *In Let This Mother Out, we learn that Maggie made a bong for her mother in the third grade. *In Sweet Tooth, Mel mentioned that Maggie always wanted a puppy, but their mother never allowed. *In Witch Perfect, Maggie learns that her mother lied about her paternity. Category:Vera Family Relationships Category:Parent/Child Relationships